Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to methods and systems for control systems for fuel injectors in an engine.
Discussion of Art
In some vehicles, fuel is provided to an engine by a common rail fuel system. In the common fuel rail system, fuel injectors inject fuel from the common fuel rail to cylinders of the engine for combustion. The injectors open via actuation from a solenoid valve controlled by a controller. To initiate injection of a given injector, the controller sends a signal to activate the solenoid valve of that injector, resulting in a voltage source being applied to the solenoid. Once the current in the solenoid reaches a threshold, the valve opens and injection begins. However, in some configurations, the duration from when the voltage source is applied to the solenoid to the time when the current rises to the threshold value may vary among injectors, and may also vary based on operating conditions. This may result in differing start of injection times among cylinders, degrading combustion and potentially reducing fuel efficiency and emissions.